Récompense Scolaire En Pause
by MelissaFanfic
Summary: C'était une idée de Dumbledore, comme toujours. Cette année, il avait décidé que les deux meilleurs élèves de sixième année, auront l'occasion de visiter une ville pendant la première partie de notre septième année.Résultat, je me retrouvais coincée avec Malfoy, dans une des villes que je voulais absolument ler, sourirez, nous débarquons à Forks...
1. Prologue

**Prologue :**

J'embrasse ma mère sur la joue, puis je m'installais à côté d'elle, commençant à manger mon petit-déjeuner. Je jetais fréquemment des coups d'œil à l'horloge, je ne devais pas être en retard, j'avais le Poudlard Express à prendre.

-Bella a appelé... chuchota ma mère.  
-Et ? demandais-je en haussant une épaule.  
-Tu ne l'as pas appelé, pour votre anniversaire.  
-J'étais à Poudlard, elle le sait, dis-je sèchement.  
-Quand, elle vivait ici, cela ne t'empêcher pas t'appeler. Maintenant, qu'elle vit chez ton père, tu...  
-Père ? J'ai un père ? Première nouvelle.

Ma mère souffla agacée.

-Quand arrêteras-tu de lui en vouloir ?  
-Quand, il s'excusera. Il n'a même pas pris conscience de son erreur. C'est pitoyable.  
-Hermione...  
-Non, c'est bon. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Si, on parlait d'autre chose ? Ma récompense par exemple !

Ma mère eut un sourire amusé.

-Tu ne sais même pas, si tu as réellement gagné...  
-J'ai toujours été la meilleure élève de Poudlard. J'ai gagné, c'est comme ça. Tu devrais t'y faire, l'une de tes filles est un pur-génie.  
-Les chevilles, chérie... Les chevilles...  
-Ben, c'est vrai, dis-je en croquant dans ma tartine.

Elle secoua légèrement la tête.

-De toute façon, je t'envoie un hibou ce soir.  
-Tu en enverras un à Bella ? demanda-t-elle doucement.  
-Je ne voudrais pas que mon géniteur fasse un arrêt cardiaque.

Je me levais rapidement, j'attrapais rapidement Pattenrond et je le plaçais de sa cage de transport.

-Je vais aux toilettes et on part ?

Elle releva légèrement ses yeux vers l'horloge, avant d'acquiescer.

 ***Ellipse Temporelle***

-Maintenant, les résultats du concours de l'année dernière, commença Dumbledore.  
-La maison Gryffondor à le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'elle possède un gagnant. Enfin... Une gagnante, dit Minerva McGonagall. Miss Hermione Granger. Félicitation.

Un sourire éclaira mon visage, je me levais et McGonagall me fit signer d'approcher.

-La maison Serpentard possède également, un gagnant. Monsieur Drago Malfoy.

Il eut un sourire satisfait, puis il se mit à côté de moi, en silence.

-Pour commencer, je donne une avance de cent-cinquante point à vos deux maisons, dit Dumbledore.

Mon sourire s'agrandit légèrement.

-Ensuite, nous avons décidé de vous offrir quelque chose à la hauteur de vos résultats, qui soyons honnêtes étaient tous simplement extraordinaire, dit doucement McGonagall.  
-Vous louperez un trimestre de cours, dit Rogue.

Mon sourire retomba légèrement, alors que celui de Malfoy augmentait.

-Vous irez en voyage, dans une petite ville. Vous y apprendrez beaucoup de choses sur le monde et la culture Moldus, dit Dumbledore.

Malfoy perdit légèrement son sourire, alors que le mien revenait lentement.

-Nous vous avons pris un appartement et nous avons prit la liberté de vous inscrire dans un établissement, continua-t-il.  
-Bien sûr, vous aurez un exposé à préparer pour votre retour, qui à lieu dans trois mois.

J'ai bien cru que Malfoy allait s'évanouir pour le coup.  
Il faut le comprendre, c'est dur pour lui, son super cadeau est une période de trois mois chez les Moldus.

-Ce n'est pas tout... Nous n'avons pas choisi n'importe quelles villes. Nous avons décidé de choisir, une ville déjà connue par Miss Granger. Bous trouverez des repères plus facilement.

Phoenix... Oh Merlin, maman va mourir de joie !

-Vous allez à Forks, dit-il avec un sourire.

-  
 **Je sais ce que vous allez me demander... La suite ?  
Eh bien...  
Je ne sais pas si je vais être régulière avec cette fiction... Alors inutile de demander, je ne sais pas...**


	2. Chapitre 1

****Chapitre 1 :  
****  
-Il fait toujours aussi froid, commentais-je en resserrant mon manteau.

Malfoy ne me répondit pas, il était trop occupé à regarder autour de lui, une expression dégoûté sur le visage.

-C'est sûrement celui-là, dis-je en pointant un immeuble du doigt. Troisième étage.

J'attrapais les clefs, que nous avait donné Dumbledore, j'ouvrais la porte de l'immeuble puis de l'appartement.  
L'immeuble était assez bien entretenu, le ménage venait sûrement d'être fait. Par contre, la décoration était horrible, les couloirs étaient peints en vert et les portes étaient d'un jaune moutarde.

-Les moldus n'ont aucun goût, marmonna Malfoy derrière-moi.  
-Juste ceux de Forks, le contre-dis-je en ouvrant la porte de notre appartement.

J'écarquillais les yeux de surprise.  
L'appartement était complétement vide, il y avait juste les meubles de bases, un frigo, un évier et un plan de travail. En tout, il y avait trois autres portes, deux chambres et une salle de bain.  
J'avançais légèrement, traînant mes lourdes valises derrière-moi.

-Droite ou gauche ? demanda Malfoy.  
-Euh... Droite, dis-je en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Il me dépassa et partit dans la chambre de gauche.  
Il ferma la porte assez violemment.  
Je poussais un soupir, je déposais les valises dans la chambre de droite, ma chambre.  
Elle était également vide, il y avait juste un lit et une armoire. D'un coup de baguette, mes vêtements et autres bricoles commencèrent à se ranger.  
Je sortais de ma chambre, pour aller voir le contenu du frigo.  
Sans surprise, il était vide.  
Je fermais doucement les yeux, j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir.

-Je vais faire les courses demain soir, si tu veux quelques choses, écris-le sur un parchemin, dis-je sans me retourner.

Il ne répondit pas.

-J'espère que tu as bien mangé à Poudlard, tu devras tenir jusqu'à demain midi, rajoutais-je en me retournant.

Malfoy était adossé contre un mur, il me regardait un léger sourire sur les lèvres.  
Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils.

-Tu veux quelque chose ? demandais-je en croissant les bras.  
-Non.  
-Alors... Pourquoi, tu me regardes comme ça ?  
-Pour rien, Granger, dit-il en haussant une épaule.  
-D'accord... Et bien... Bonne nuit, Malfoy.  
-Bonne nuit, Granger, dit-il alors que je disparaissais dans ma chambre.

Après avoir réglé mon réveil, je me changeais et je m'installais dans mon lit, un livre de métamorphose dans les mains.

 ** ***Ellipse Temporelle*****

J'enfilais un tee-shirt bordeaux et une jupe noir, j'attachais mes longs cheveux ondulés dans une queue-de-cheval, haute.  
Je sortais de ma chambre, mon manteau en main.  
Malfoy sortit de la salle de bain, au même instant.

-Merlin... Tu es une fille, Granger ? demanda-t-il mi-choqué mi-amusé.

Je le fusillais du regard.  
Puis, je poussais un soupir, Malfoy restait Malfoy, même chez les moldus.

-Dépêche-toi, on part dans deux minutes, dis-je en lui tournant le dos.  
-Très jolie, commenta-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas, pas la peine de l'encourager.  
Il passa devant moi et sortit de l'appartement, je le suivais, prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière-moi.  
Nous marchions jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus.

-Tu es stressé ? demandais-je alors qu'il s'installât à côté de moi.  
-Non, ce n'est qu'une école de Moldus, répondit-il.  
-Mmh... Tu es tout blanc, dis-je avec un léger sourire.  
-Je suis toujours blanc, Granger, dit-il peu aimable.  
-Oui, oui, dis-je avec un large sourire.

Nous montions dans le bus, les quelques élèves présents nous dévisager, en chuchotant.

-On va directement vers l'intendance, indiquais-je à Malfoy.  
-L'in- quoi ?  
-L'intendance... C'est... Euh... Comment expliquer... Un lieu où on va pour se renseigner. Les moldus ne vont pas directement voir le directeur.  
-Mmh, répondit-il simplement.  
-Ils vont nous donner nos classes, notre emploi du temps, ce genre de chose...  
-J'espère que nous serons dans la même classe.

Je haussais les sourcils. Il vient de dire quoi-là ?  
Il leva les yeux au ciel, un léger sourire sur le visage.

-Non, tu ne rêves pas Granger. J'ai envie d'être dans ta classe... Ne te fais pas d'idée, nous ne sommes pas et nous ne serons probablement jamais, amis. Mais... Je ne peux pas nier le fait, que tu t'y connais plus que moi en moldus.  
-Suis-je ta sauveuse, Malfoy ? demandais-je avec un sourire.

Il me regarda avec ennuis.

-Je crois, que c'est notre arrêt, dit-il finalement.  
-De toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de ta réponse. Je sais, que je le suis, dis-je en haussant une épaule.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et sortit avant moi. Je le rejoignais rapidement.  
Je prenais une grande respiration et je poussais la porte de l'intendance.

-Miss Swan, que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui ? demanda la secrétaire.  
-C'est Granger. Et nous sommes nouveaux, répondis-je.  
-Oh... Euh... Oui... C'est que vous ressemblez énormément à une de nos élèves... dit-elle confuse.  
-Nous avons tous des sosies dans le monde, répondis-je en haussant une épaule.  
-Alors... Vous êtes Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy ?  
-Exactement, dis-je avec un sourire.

Elle me fit un léger sourire et nous donna quelques formulaires, ainsi que nos emplois du temps. Nous étions bien dans la même classe.

-Vous commencez par Espagnol, dit-elle. C'est à droite, puis à gauche, le numéro de la salle est trente-six.  
-Très bien, dis-je. Merci.

Nous sortons du petit bureau.

-Je connais l'espagnol, dit-il soudainement.

Qu'est-ce que vous voulais que je réponde à ça...

-Ah ? C'est bien.

Il haussa une épaule, alors que je frappais doucement à la porte.  
Une vieille femme arriva, elle nous fit un léger sourire.

-Bonjour Miss Swan... Vous nous avez emmené le nouveau ? Je pensais qu'ils étaient deux... dit-elle en espagnol.  
-Excusez-moi... Mais... Je suis Hermione Granger et voici mon camarade, Drago Malfoy, nous sommes nouveau, répondis-je dans la même langue.

Elle fronça doucement les sourcils, puis elle hocha la tête. D'un signe de tête, elle nous invita à entrer.  
Nous allions rapidement au fond de la salle.

-Alors... Tu connais cette Swan ? demanda Malfoy.  
-N..  
-Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, s'il te plaît, me coupa-t-il.

 ** **Pdv Alice Cullen :****

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
Quand, notre professeur d'Espagnol ouvrit la porte, je retenais une grimace de dégoût. Je tournais la tête vers Jasper, il n'avait pas retenu sa grimace.

-C'est quoi cette odeur ? chuchotais-je si bas qu'aucun humain ne pouvait m'entendre.  
-Connais pas, répondit-il. Une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas un loup, ni un vampire.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ?

Légèrement, très légèrement, son épaule bougea.  
Notre professeur se décala et fit un signe de tête.  
Deux personnes entrèrent, deux nouveaux.  
La première personne, était un jeune homme, un garçon blond, avec des yeux d'un gris étonnant. Il abordait un visage froid et une démarche confiante, celle d'un enfant de bonne famille.  
La deuxième était une jeune femme. Elle était brune, aux yeux marron. Elle avait un visage chaleureux et la démarche d'une humaine normale.  
 **Je lançais un regard surpris à Jasper. Cette fille était le portrait craché de Bella Swan.**

* * *

 **Voilà !**

 **Réponses Reviews :**

 **Edwarddiggory : Voilà la suite !**

 **Raphelle : Merci ! J'espère que tu as aimé !**

 **LadyAliceRiddleSnape : Merci !**


	3. Chapitre 2

****Chapitre 2 :****

Il éclata de rire, donnant ainsi une excuse aux petits curieux pour nous fixer.

-Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ? demandais-je en croisant les bras.

Il me regarda un instant, avant d'éclater de nouveau de rire. Mes lèvres se pincèrent d'elle-même. Je commençais à le fusiller du regard, mais il s'en moquait, il continuait de rire. Les élèves, eux, nous regarder avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-Malfoy ! sifflais-je. Arrête !

Il ne m'écouta pas, il continuait de rire.

-Tu ne peux pas te calmer, tout seul ? demandais-je en penchant légèrement la tête. Très bien.

D'un geste rapide, j'approchais ma main de son bras, puis je le pinçais, à cause de mes ongles une petite goutte de sang apparut. Son rire s'arrêta directement, à la place il grimaça légèrement. Puis il commença à frotter son bras, tout en me fusillant du regard.

-Tu étais obligée ? demanda-t-il méchamment.  
-Tu étais obligé de rire comme un idiot ? rétorquais-je.

Il me regarda une seconde, puis un sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Un peu... Tu te rends compte de ton mot ? dit-il en me rendant mon petit parchemin.  
 _  
''J'ai une soeur jumelle, on est embrouillée. Elle vit chez mon père, normalement. Personne ne doit savoir que je suis sa fille, sinon il viendra et je n'ai absolument pas envie de le voir.'_ '

-Et ? Il n'y a rien de drôle, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Personne ne doit savoir... Pourtant, la moitié de la classe le sait déjà... dit-il en parcourant la classe des yeux.  
Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il n'avait pas osé ? La petite lueur dans ses yeux, m'indique que si, il avait osé.  
-Tu... Tu... Malfoy ! Tu n'as aucun droit d'utiliser la légilimancie dans ce monde ! murmurais-je avec énervement.  
-Relax. Je n'abîme pas leurs souvenirs, je ne leur impose aucune pensée. J'écoute seulement.  
-Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de fouiner, grimaçais-je.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-Tu as fermé ton esprit ? demanda-t-il soudainement un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Dommage...

Je le fusillais du regard, alors que son sourire augmentait. D'un coup, il grimaça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as vu quelque chose de désagréable ? demandais-je en souriant.  
-Ouais... Ceux qui ne veulent pas sortir avec moi, pensent qu'on est en couple. Il parait qu'on est mignon.

Je grimaçais légèrement. Sortir avec Malfoy ? Beurk.

-Et... Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir fermé ton esprit, murmura-t-il.

Je fronçais lentement les sourcils, puis je suivais son regard. Deux adolescents nous regardaient, un air impassible sur le visage. La jeune femme avait des cheveux courts et noirs, elle était mince trop mince. Le jeune homme était blond, grand et mince. Il avait plusieurs cicatrices sur le visage, de petites cicatrices. Ils ne fixaient comme s'ils allaient nous transpercer. J'eu un léger tremblement et Malfoy mit son bras sur ma chaise, un air mauvais sur le visage.

-C'est des moldus, c'est tout, murmurais-je.  
-Ils n'ont rien de moldus  
-Malfoy. C'est juste des moldus, un peu trop curieux... dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

La sonnerie retentit, aussitôt nos deux voyeurs sortirent de la salle, presque en courant. Je poussais un petit soupir, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu leurs as sûrement fait peur, commentais-je.  
-Mmh, dit-il en haussant une épaule. J'ai faim.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon emploi du temps.

-On a encore deux heures de cours, avant d'aller manger, l'informais-je.  
-Génial... murmura-t-il. Euh... Tu sais lequel on doit suivre ? Pour aller à notre prochain cours ?

Je regardais autour de moi, sans reconnaître le moindre élève. Je poussais un petit soupir, en essayant de me repérer grâce aux numéros de salle.

-Pourquoi on passe d ? demandais-je légèrement paniquée.

Malfoy ricana.

-Si, on essayait la méthode sorcière ? chuchota-t-il en sortant sa baguette.  
-Mais... Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ici ? demandais-je en me plaçant devant lui.  
-Relax. Un moldus ne voit jamais rien.  
-Malfoy ! Tu ne peux pas... commençais-je.

Une jeune femme s'invita entre nous, Malfoy rangea rapidement sa baguette. La jeune blonde était habillée d'une jupe trop serrée et trop courte, son chemisier était blanc, il laissait apercevoir son soutien-gorge noir.

-Salut ! Je suis Johanna, nous sommes dans la même classe, dit-elle en souriant à Malfoy.  
-Mmh, dis-je en haussant un sourcil.  
-Génial... Et... Tu pourrais nous guider jusqu'à notre prochain cours ? demanda-t-il charmeur.  
-Oh... Bien sûr, dit-elle en entortillant sa mèche de cheveux.

Elle lui attrapa le bras et l'entraina un peu plus loin. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, puis un ricanement m'échappa.

-Tu ris toute seule ? demanda une voix.

Je me retournais rapidement, un jeune homme et une jeune blonde me regardaient, l'homme souriait alors que la jeune femme fronçait lentement les sourcils.

-Je pensais déjà que tu étais folle, mais maintenant... J'en suis sûr !  
-Emmett... râla la blonde. Nous allons être en retard.  
-Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Edward ? demanda-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Vous vous êtes engueulés ?

Je penchais légèrement la tête, j'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais il me coupa.

-C'est énervant, il va encore nous parler de toi, toute la nuit. "Tu penses qu'avec Bella je devrais faire ceci ou cela... Parce que Bella... "  
-Emmett... coupa la blonde en ricanant. Edward ne nous fait plus ce genre de crise, depuis quelque temps déjà...  
-Hermione... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Malfoy en arrivant.

Il fronça lentement les sourcils, en dévisageant Emmett et sa compagne. Ces derniers fronçaient les sourcils, avant d'ouvrir lentement leurs bouches, prenant sûrement conscience de leurs erreurs.

-Je... J'arrive... Ils m'ont pris pour quelqu'un d'autre... dis-je en souriant légèrement.  
-Excusez-nous, dit la femme en attrapant la main de son copain pour l'emmener loin de nous.

Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement, ils nous jetèrent un dernier regard avant de disparaître totalement. Je me retournais vers Malfoy, en haussant un sourcil, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-Tu as laissé ta Moldus ? demandais-je avec étonnement.

Malfoy ne bougea pas, il fixait toujours l'endroit où Emmett et sa copine avaient disparut.

-Malfoy ?  
-Mmh... Quoi ? demanda-t-il en relevant lentement la tête.  
-Ta copine ? Tu l'as laissé ?  
-Oh... Granger... dit-il avec un clin d'oeil. Je suis déjà à toi, ce n'est pas la peine de me faire une petite crise...

Je levais les yeux au ciel, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-Mais... Sérieusement, tu connaissais ces gens ? demanda-t-il.  
-Non... C'est sûrement des amis d'Isabella, ma soeur. Ils m'ont parlé d'un certain Edward, son copain, il me semble.  
-Tu sais comment s'appelle la jeune fille ? demanda-t-il.  
-Mmh... Non, pourquoi ?

Il haussa une épaule.

-Dans... Je... Oublis.  
-Absolument pas ! Je t'ai tout dit pour ma soeur, à toi. Accouche !

Il hésita avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Dans le manoir des Black, il y a un portrait. Une certaine Rosalie Hale, la soeur de ma grand-mère. C'était une cracmol. Alors... Tu connais les Black, ils l'ont bannie, abandonnée. Elle n'avait que trois ans, elle a été recueillis chez les Hale. Ma grand-mère a voulu la connaître... Elle est allée chez les moldus, le jour où Rosalie Hale été enterrée. Elle a longuement regardé son visage, pour pouvoir la peindre, bien sûr, il manque certains détails comme la couleur des yeux... Mais... Elle l'a fait, elle a peint sa soeur. Et elle l'a gardé avec elle, jusqu'à la mort de son père. Quand elle a hérité de la maison, elle a installé son portrait avec les autres. C'est le seul qui ne bouge pas... Pourtant, on a l'impression qu'il est tellement vivant. C'était une femme magnifique.  
-C'est une histoire triste, Malfoy, commentais-je.  
-C'est le genre d'histoires qu'il y a dans ma famille, dit-il avec une légère grimace.  
-Mais... Pourquoi tu penses à ça, en la voyant ?

Il releva légèrement la tête et prit une légère inspiration.

-Elle lui ressemble. Enfin... Elles sont identiques, murmura-t-il.

Je fronçais lentement les sourcils, mon cerveau tourné à plein régime, il y avait quelque chose d'anormal... Cela ce voyait à deux milles kilomètres.

-Si... Et si... Elle ne ressemblait pas à ta Rosalie... Si...  
-Si ? m'encouragea-t-il.  
-Si, c'était Rosalie.

Il fronça lentement les sourcils, il ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche, avant de me répondre enfin.

-Nous n'allons pas nous ennuyer, finalement, marmonna-t-il.  
-Entre une peut-être ancêtre et une soeur que l'on doit absolument éviter...  
-Manque plus que... commença-t-il.  
-Non ! le coupais-je. Ne dit rien ! Sinon, ça va se produire, comme dans les films !  
-Les quoi ?

Je secouais légèrement la tête.

-On va refaire ton éducation, Malfoy.  
-Je ne suis pas sûr, que...  
-Pas le choix, si tu ne veux pas paraître pour un idiot. Pas que ca me gêne... dis-je en regardant mes ongles.

Il soupira.

-D'accord...  
-Génial ! On va commencer par le plus simple ! Tu viens en course avec moi !

Il acquiesça légèrement, en soufflant, puis nous partons en classe, avec un bon retard.

* * *

 **Désolée pour le retard ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !**  
 **La suite arrivera plus rapidement, je ne sais pas encore quand, mais... Bientôt !**

 **Réponses Reviews :**

 **Ciruela2468 : Merci ! J'espère que tu as aimé !**

 **LadyAliceRiddleSnape : Voilà la suite ! Tu as aimé ? En tout cas, merci pour ta reviews !**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Désolée pour le retard !**

 **Chapitre 3 :**

Je regardais ma montre en soupirant, Malfoy ne tenait plus en place, depuis quelques minutes. Il avait faim.

-Vous mangez avec moi ? demanda timidement Amélia.

Amélia était une jeune fille adorable, assez grande, elle n'était pas vraiment laide. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux d'un vert époustouflant. Pourtant, nous avions déjà remarqué que plusieurs personnes se moquaient d'elle. À cause de ses rondeurs et de ses boutons. Malfoy me lança un regard, qui en disait long.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle croit ? Ils ne vont jamais accepter de manger avec elle ! dit Johanna en ricanant.

Amélia baissa lentement la tête, alors que quelques personnes ricanèrent, en chuchotant.

-Avec plaisir, disons-nous en cœur.

Je fronçais lentement les sourcils, en tournant mon regard vers Malfoy. Discrètement, il haussa une épaule. Notre cher petit Serpentard, aurait-il un grand cœur ?

-C'est vrai ? C'est génial ! Vous allez adorer notre réfectoire ! dit-elle rapidement en relevant la tête.

Elle m'attrapa le bras et commença à avancer. Je lançais un regard légèrement paniqué à Malfoy, il me regarda en souriant, avant de m'emboîter le pas.

-Alors ? D'où venez-vous ? demanda-t-elle en attrapant un plateau.

Nous l'imitions puis nous nous installions tranquillement autour d'une table, Malfoy commença directement à piocher dans son assiette, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-D'Écosse, répondis-je en donnant un léger coup de coude à Malfoy. Tu ne peux pas attendre, cinq petites secondes ?  
-Je te rappelle, que je n'ai pas mangé ce matin. J'ai vraiment faim !  
-Pauvre petit chou, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-J'aimerais bien y aller, un jour. Je ne suis jamais sortie de Forks. Enfin... J'ai fait quelques voyages à Port Angeles, mais... Ils ne duraient pas très longtemps... Mes parents ont toujours vécu ici...

Compassion, quand tu nous prends...

-Bref... Je vis dans le centre de Forks. Je pourrais vous faire visiter la ville, si vous voulez !  
-Pourquoi pas, dis-je en souriant légèrement.

Malfoy leva son pouce, tout en mangeant. Je levais les yeux au ciel, en soupirant.

-Vous vivez chez quelqu'un ? Ou vous avez loué une maison ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Nous habitons dans l'immeuble en face d'un restaurant. Tu vois ? dis-je.  
-Euh... Ouais... Mais... Ils n'y avaient qu'un seul appartement à louer... Vous vivez ensemble ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Nous acquiesçons en même temps.

-D'accord... Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ? Personnellement, même si j'avais un copain, mon père ne me laisserait pas vivre avec lui, dit-elle en grimaçant.  
-Oh... On n'est pas ensemble, signalais-je en rougissant légèrement.

Elle nous regarda, en écarquillant les yeux.

-Je... Oups... Je suis vraiment la reine des boulettes...  
-Il n'y a aucun mal... dis-je.  
-C'est que... Vous ne vous ressemblez pas... Je ne pensais pas, que vous étiez de la même famille... Je suis désolée... Je..  
-On ne l'est pas, coupa Malfoy en mastiquant je-ne-sais-quoi. Franchement, on voit bien qu'on n'a pas les mêmes gènes !

J'ouvrais lentement la bouche, en papillonnant des yeux. Le petit con était de retour. Amélia écarquilla légèrement les yeux, une main plaquée sur sa bouche, elle commença à trembler à cause de son rire refoulé.

-Quoi ? demanda Malfoy en nous regardant à tour de rôle.  
-Très classe, Malfoy. Très classe, dis-je en commençant à massacrer ma nourriture.  
-Quoi ? répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Amélia explosa finalement de rire. Un éclair d'intelligence passa dans les yeux de Malfoy.

-Mais... Je ne voulais pas... Non... Je... Granger, tu n'es pas moche... Tu es même carrément canon ! Mais... On voit bien qu'on n'est pas de la même famille. Regarde... Rien que nos cheveux... Ils sont...  
-Tu sais quoi ? Cette conversation est close, coupais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Mais...  
-Chut.  
-Granger... essaya-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.  
-Chut, répétais-je sur le même ton.  
-Pourquoi vous vous appelez par vos noms de famille ? nous coupa Amélia.

Je haussais une épaule. Je l'avoue, j'étais légèrement vexée.

-L'habitude, dis-je avant de mettre un morceau de viande dans ma bouche.  
-Mais... C'est vraiment étrange...

Malfoy haussa une épaule, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

-Peut-être... Je ne me vois pas l'appeler autrement... Tu imagines si à notre retour, je t'appelle '' Hermione'', nous serons envoyés à St Mangouste.  
-N'importe quoi, dis-je en ricanant. Ils ne pourraient pas nous envoyer. Ils seraient morts d'une crise cardiaque...  
-Surtout Weasley... ajouta-t-il.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ? demandais-je perdue.  
-Non... Je n'y crois pas... dit-il en ricanant.  
-Quoi ? Parle !  
-Mais... Enfin, Granger ! Weasley t'aime !

J'écarquillais légèrement les yeux, avant d'éclater de rire.

-C'est mon meilleur ami, idiot.  
-Dans sa tête, tu es beaucoup plus, dit-il amusé.  
-Dans sa tête ? relevais-je. Non ! Tu fais ça même à Poudlard !

Il haussa une épaule.

-J'aime connaître les pensées de gens.  
-Tu es complétement fou ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça !  
-Relax. J'écoute juste... dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Mais... Même...  
-De quoi, vous parlez ?

Nous tournions nos têtes vers Amélia. Je l'avais complétement oublié. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Malfoy, il avait les sourcils fronça. L'espace d'un instant, je vis à travers ses yeux. Il me montra un couple, qui nous fixait. Je ne connaissais pas le jeune homme, par contre je connaissais parfaitement la jeune femme, Bella.

 _-Ferme ton esprit_ , entendis-je dans ma tête.

Je fermais les yeux, un instant, pour me concentrant. L'instant d'après, mon esprit était parfaitement verrouillé.

-Rien. Un délire de notre école, disons-nous d'une même voix.  
-C'est dingue... Vous êtes toujours sur la même longueur d'onde.

Je retenais difficilement mon fou-rire. Je croisais le regard de Malfoy, puis nous éclations de rire.

-Vous avez une infinité impressionnante... Vous êtes sûr que vous n'êtes pas ensemble ? demanda Amélia en haussant un sourcil.  
-Ah oui ! On est sûr, dis-je en me calmant.

Malfoy jetait souvent des petits regards vers la sortie. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, du coin de l'œil, je vis Belle approchée. Je me levais en même temps que Malfoy.

-On sort ? demandais-je.  
-Assurément, répondit-il.  
-On se voit plus tard, Amélia, dis-je.

Malfoy mit sa main dans mon dos et me poussa légèrement. À peine sorti de la cafétéria, il resserra sa prise autour de moi et transplana.

-On prévient généralement, râlais-je en regardant autour de moi. Où est-ce qu'on est ?  
-Chez-moi, répondit-il en ouvrant des placards.  
-Mais... Tu es complétement dingue. On n'a pas le droit de revenir, chez les sorciers.  
-Je sais... C'est une visite rapide. On prend juste quelques babioles.

Il attrapa une boite et l'ouvrit.

-Des potions ?

Il acquiesça.

-Pourquoi ?  
-Pour empêcher certaines personnes ne pénétrer dans nos esprits.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils.

-Quoi ? Tu as peur que j'écoute tes pensées ? demandais-je.  
-Non, dit-il simplement.  
-Alors...  
-Je ne veux pas que le petit-ami de ta soeur, espionne mes pensées et tes pensées.  
-C'est un sorcier ? demandais-je choquée. Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?  
-Non. C'est le frère adoptif de ma grand-tante.  
-Rosalie ? demandais-je.

Il acquiesça.

-C'est un vampire, dit-il. 

* * *

**Réponses Reviews :**

 **LadyAliceRiddleSnape : Maiiiiis ! Tellement ! Merci =)**

 **Yui Weiss : Merci ! Et vraiment désolée pour le retard !**

 **Ciruela2468 : Merci ! Je suis désolée pour le retard !**

 **H223 : Merci !**

 **Chlo : Merci ! Navrée pour le retard !**


	5. Chapitre 4

****Chapitre 4**** :

-Mais...  
-Granger... Je vis chez les sorciers, depuis ma naissance. Mes parents m'ont appris à reconnaître toutes sortes de créature. C'est un vampire, je le jure sur l'honneur des Malfoy.

Je le regardais, pendant quelques secondes. Il avait vraiment l'air sérieux...

-D'accord... Mais... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Il m'imita, son visage exprimait de l'incompréhension...

-Tu m'as dit qu'il sortait avec ma soeur, lui rappelais-je.  
-Oh... Euh... Rien ? Pourquoi ferais-tu quelque chose ?  
-C'est ma soeur ! Ma soeur jumelle, de plus... Je dois la mettre en garde. Cet Être pourrait la tuer... Ou pire... La transformer... grimaçais-je.

Il haussa une épaule.

-Elle aurait la vie éternelle, commenta-t-il avec un léger sourire.  
-C'est le seul point positif, si on peut dire ça... Elle deviendrait une tueuse... Elle tuerait sans justice.  
-Bon... Discute avec elle, dans ce cas... Préviens-la...  
-Mais... C'est... C'est délicat, répondis-je après quelques minutes. Elle ne fait plus partit de ma vie, depuis quelque temps déjà.  
-Granger... Tu veux qu'elle survive ? Qu'elle ne se transforme pas en vampire ?  
-Bien sur, dis-je fermement.  
-Le problème est donc réglé. Tu discuteras avec elle.

Il s'approcha de moi et me tendit une fiole.

-On n'y retourne. Mais... Avant... Un petit vaccin... dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, avant de boire la totalité de sa potion.

* ** **Ellipse Temporelle**** *

Nous sortions d'une salle de classe, en soupirant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on s'ennuie... dit Malfoy. Les Moldus doivent faire...  
-Elle est toute seule... coupais-je.

Il regarda autour de nous, pendant un instant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? me demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.  
-Je ne sais pas... J'ai peur qu'elle... commençais-je.  
-Granger... On a déjà eut cette conversation... Deux fois... soupira-t-il.  
-Je sais... Mais... Je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de débarquer dans sa vie et de lui ordonner de larguer son copain...  
-Sauf... Si, le dit copain est un vampire. Un Être qui veut sûrement boire la totalité de son sang...  
-C'est vrai... coupais-je. Je... J'y vais !  
-Bien. Je te regarde... dit-il en s'adossant contre un poteau.  
-Tu vas écouter ? demandais-je en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Il haussa une épaule, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il allait écouter et il n'allait pas l'avouer. Je poussais un léger soupir, puis je prenais une grande respiration, sous les yeux amusés de Malfoy. Puis je me dirigeais vers Bella. Elle était tranquillement installée contre son casier. Elle écrivait quelque chose, sur son portable. En regardant autour d'elle, je remarquais qu'Emmett et Rosalie regardaient dans direction, enfin, qu'ils me regardaient. C'est légèrement problématique, du coup...

-Bella... commençais-je doucement.

Isabella releva lentement la tête, une expression peu accueillante sur le visage. Je resserrais les lanières de mon sac, d'un geste hyper nerveux.

-Granger ? Sérieusement ? répliqua-t-elle froidement.  
-Oui... C'est Dumbledore qui m'a inscrite... Il a pris le nom, que j'ai à Poudlard... m'expliquais-je pitoyablement.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
-Je... J'ai gagné une sorte de concours...

Elle croisa les bras, en haussant un sourcil.

-Écoute, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire... dis-je en rougissant horriblement.  
-Tu viens d'excuser ?  
-M'excuser ? Pourquoi, m'excuserais-je ? demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle parut choquée.

-Tu m'as complétement rayée de ta vie !  
-Parce que tu m'as trahie !  
-Trahis ? J'ai été vivre chez notre père !  
-C'est bien, ce que je dis... Trahie.

Elle me fusilla du regard, un instant.

-Alors... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle froidement.  
-Je viens te mettre en garde.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Ton petit-ami... Il n'est pas... commençais-je.  
-Hermione, me coupa-t-elle sèchement. Tu es venue me parler... Pour critiquer mon copain ?  
-Je ne critique pas. J'énonce une vérité absolue.  
-Dégage, dit-elle en secouant légèrement la tête.  
-Un problème, Bella ?

Je détaillais rapidement, le nouveau venu. Edward.

-Non. Ce n'est qu'Hermione Granger. De plus, elle était sur le point de dégager.

Edward haussa un sourcil et détailla Bella du regard.

-D'accord... murmura-t-il. On n'y va ?  
-Écoute, j'étais en train de discuter avec ma soeur. Alors...  
-Parce que je suis ta soeur, maintenant ? me coupa-t-elle sèchement.

Edward passa son bras autour de la taille de Bella, il l'embrassa ensuite dans les cheveux.

-Lâche-là, dis-je simplement en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Tu t'entends ? demanda Bella en fronçant les sourcils. Comment peux-tu dire cela ? Tu es sortie de ma vie.  
-Je dis ça, pour ton bien, dis-je les dents serrées.

Je sentis Malfoy approché, lentement il passa son bras autour de mes épaules.

-Tu devrais écouter ta soeur, dit-il simplement.

Rosalie et Emmett s'approchèrent, ils étaient accompagnés les deux '' Moldus'' de ce matin.

-Je pense, que cette conversation est terminée, dit Rosalie en relevant légèrement la tête.  
-Je n'ai pas le souvenir, d'avoir prononcé ton nom, Black. Alors... Reste à ta place.

Elle sursauta et écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Les autres vampires se regardèrent sans comprendre.

-Des... Vous... Vous êtes des sorciers, dit-elle finalement.

Edward resserra sa prise autour de Bella, en nous dévisageant.

-La loi nous interdit peut-être de vous chasser... Mais... Je n'hésiterais pas, si tu touches à ma soeur, dis-je en regardant Edward dans les yeux.  
-Hermione... Dégage, dit froidement Bella.

Drago resserra sa prise autour de mes épaules et nous fit transplaner, dans notre appartement.

-Tu ne peux pas la faire changer d'avis, murmura-t-il.  
-Bien sûr que si, quand elle...  
-Elle le sait, déjà.

J'écarquillais les yeux.

-Elle t'en veut. Elle pense... Elle sait... Qu'ils sont différents de leurs espèces.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Elle ne cessait de penser'' Ils sont différents, idiote ''.

Je poussais un soupir, en me touchant le front.

* ** **Ellipse Temporelle**** *

Je rangeais les courses, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Ma soeur voulait jouer avec le feu ? Très bien. D'un coup de baguette, plusieurs meubles se montèrent. L'appartement prenait forme.

-Granger... Quelqu'un a frappé... murmura Malfoy en arrivant près de moi.  
-Okay... C'était qui ?  
-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas encore ouvert.  
-Alors... Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?  
-Je ne sais pas.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, avant de me re concentrer sur mes courses. Quelques minutes plus tard, Malfoy réapparut, un homme en uniforme présent à ses côtés. Je lançais tomber ma pile d'assiettes.

-C'est... Charlie Swan... dit inutilement Malfoy.

* * *

 **Désolée pour le retard... Je vous avais bien dit, que je ne serais pas régulière, sur cette fiction...**

 **Réponses Reviews :**

 **LadyAliceRiddleSnape : J'espère que ce chapitre t'a rendue le sourire !**

 **Sylez : Merciii ! Même si je pense, que ce chapitre n'est pas le plus... Réussi...**

 **Clamaraa : Merci ! Désolée pour le retard.**

 **ChocolatePotter : Mercii ! Désolée pour l'attente !**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5** :

 **PDV Drago Malfoy** :

J'entendais les pensées de Granger. Elle était en train de paniquer, complétement. Elle lança un sortilège de réparation sur les assiettes.

-Et que pouvons-nous pour Monsieur ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

J'entendais également les pensées de son père, Charlie. Il semblait très surpris, par sa première phrase.

-Monsieur ? Je suis ton père, lui rappela-t-il.

Je l'entendis rire dans sa tête. Elle plissa légèrement les yeux, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je suis désolée... Je n'arrive pas à vous reconnaître. Vous dîtes peut-être la vérité... Mais... Je ne pourrais jamais le savoir, dit-elle en haussant une épaule. Je n'ai pas vraiment de souvenir de mon père.  
-Mais...  
-Voyez-vous, reprit-elle. Il se foutait royalement de ma gueule. Il préférait ma soeur, dit-elle avec un soupir.

Je voyais clairement Charlie Swan se décomposait.

-Il y a toujours un préféré dans une fratrie. Mon père a trouvé la solution. Après son divorce, il a gardé contacte qu'avec ma soeur. Comprenez, j'étais plus que... L'horrible sorcière de la famille, conclut-elle en se tournant.

Elle commença à reprendre son ménage, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. De l'extérieur, on pouvait voir une petite peste, qui se moquait clairement de la gueule de son père. Pourtant, à l'intérieur, elle luttait contre ses larmes et ses cris de rage, envers son père. Et je pouvais même l'entendre remercier Merlin, que les mangemorts aillent ignoré son père.

-Je... Hermione... Je n'ai jamais... commença-t-il.  
-Écoutez... Monsieur. Vous êtes fort aimable, mais j'aimerais finir de ranger mon appartement, tranquillement.

Elle venait de dire tout ça avec le sourire. Charlie ne comprenait visiblement pas. Il n'avait sûrement pas pensé à cet accueil.

-Je...  
-Au plaisir.

Il baissa les yeux et repartit vers la porte. Je l'accompagnais, lui offrant un sourire, que j'espérais réconfortant. Je refermais la porte derrière-lui, puis je fonçais vers la cuisine. Granger ne bougeait plus, elle avait fermé les yeux et elle respirait profondément.

-Granger... soupirais-je en m'approchant d'elle.

Sans qu'elle prenne conscience de son geste, elle se cala dans mes bras. D'abord surpris, je resserrais notre étreinte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait... murmura-t-elle. Il m'ignore pendant longtemps... Et... Il revient comme une fleur.  
-Tu aurais peut-être dû l'écouter.  
-Non, dit-elle avec plus de force. Il m'aurait juste parlé pendant notre séjour, une fois de retour à Poudlard, il m'aurait ignoré. Comme d'habitude.

Elle s'extirpa de mes bras et rejoignit sa chambre. Sa dernière pensée, me fit doucement sourire.

" _Les bras de ce crétin sont plutôt confortables. À revoir._ "

Je l'entendis réciter quelques sorts, le sort de silence et le sort de verrouillage. Pourtant, je captais encore ses ondes, elle pleurait.

J'allais aussitôt dans ma chambre et j'écrivais une lettre.

" _Monsieur,_

La situation est beaucoup plus compliqué, que prévus. Cela ne change rien, je terminerais cette ''mission''.

Je vous écrirais quotidiennement,  
Drago Malfoy.

"

Je fis un simple geste avec ma baguette et la lettre disparu, pendant que je replongeais dans mes souvenirs.

 ***Flash-Back***  
 _  
-Vous m'avez demandé, Monsieur ?  
-Entre Drago... _

_J'entrais dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard._  
 _  
-Je suppose, que tu te poses plusieurs questions...  
-J'ai complétement raté mon dernier trimestre, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne peux pas être l'un des meilleurs élèves... Ou le niveau est vraiment très bas._

 _Un léger sourire s'installa sur les lèvres de Dumbledore._  
 _  
-Tu ne l'es pas, en effet... dit-il en secouant.  
-Alors... Pourquoi ? demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Hermione Granger, dit-il simplement._

Je haussais un sourcil, ce n'était pas vraiment clair...

 _-Et ?  
-Elle a quelques problèmes avec sa famille. Ce voyage est une sorte de remède. Forks est le lieu de vie de son père et de sa soeur. J'aimerais, que vous l'aidiez à se réconcilier avec eux.  
-Euh... Mais... Pourquoi ?  
-Miss Granger à beaucoup contribué au bonheur du monde sorcier. Sans elle, Voldemort serait sûrement encore là. Elle a donné un coup de main indispensable à Monsieur Potter. Elle a également besoin d'un coup de main, maintenant.  
-Euh... Ouais... Mais... Pourquoi moi ? demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Nous savons tous les deux, dit-il avec un clin d'œil._

Mes joues changèrent de couleur.

* **Fin du Flash-Back** *

Je ne devais peut-être pas laisser Charlie, comme ça... Après, quelques secondes de doute, j'attrapais ma veste et ma baguette, puis je transplanais. Je jetais un petit coup d'œil à ma montre, puis je sonnais. Isabella arriva.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
-J'aimerais m'entretenir avec ton père.  
-Il n'est pas encore rentré.

Je haussais un sourcil, il était pourtant parti de "chez-nous" depuis quelques minutes.

-Mais... Rentre... Je pense, qu'une discussion est de rigueur.

J'acquiesçais légèrement. En entrant dans la pièce, je découvrais plusieurs portraits. Certains étaient d'Isabella, d'autres d'Hermione. Il y avait même quelques photos d'Hermione à Poudlard, un léger sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres, quand je remarquais une copie des résultats de ses BUSES accroché au mur. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté.

Je remarquais également le vampire, tranquillement installé sur l'un des fauteuils. Il me guettait. Ce qui était légèrement inquiétant.

-Tu sens Charlie, dit-il simplement.

Je ne répondis pas, c'était bien assez étrange comme ça. Je resserrais juste ma prise autour de ma baguette, dans ma poche.

-Tu viens d'où ? demanda-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
-Est-ce que tu es de la même famille, que Rosalie ? demanda Isabella.  
-Je pensais avoir une simple discussion, pas un interrogatoire, dis-je simplement.

L'homme, Edward, semblait surpris par mon ton détaché. Il était également très perturbé, de ne pas connaître mes pensées.

-C'est une jolie maison, dis-je poliment.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux à mon père ?  
-Nous sommes de retour à l'interrogatoire ? demandais-je avec un sourire en coin.

J'entendis un drôle de bruit, puis rapidement Edward disparu.

-Mon père arrive. Edward n'était pas là, dit-elle.

J'acquiesçais légèrement, j'entendis la peine de Charlie, alors qu'il n'était pas encore entré. Moi, qui ne pleurais jamais, j'avais subitement envie. Sa douleur était forte, trop forte.

Il resta quelques minutes, devant la porte d'entrée, en me fixant. Un léger sourire s'incrusta sur mes lèvres.

-Monsieur Swan. Vous êtes partis un peu trop rapidement, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de discuter.  
-Bella... Monte dans ta chambre.

Isabella fronça les sourcils, elle protesta quelques minutes, mais finit par rejoindre sa chambre.  
Charlie m'invita à m'asseoir.

-Je vais faire court. Je compte vous réconcilier avec votre fille.  
-C'est... Gentil... Mais, je ne pense pas qu'elle... commença-t-il en regardant la photo la plus ressente d'Hermione.

Je me rappelle de cette photo. J'étais présent, c'était juste après la guerre. Le ministère avait organisé une petite soirée. Cette photo, c'était pendant son discours.

-Hermione était effondrée, après votre départ. Elle n'est pas totalement fermée à votre sujet. Elle voudrait vous avoir dans sa vie, mais elle vous en veut. Je suis ici, pour remédier à cela. Vous n'aurez cas faire ce que je vous dis.

Il acquiesça doucement.

-Vous êtes très gentil. Je vois très bien, ce que ma fille vous trouve.

Encore une fois, mes joues changèrent de couleur. J'essayais de me concentrer, pour lui expliquer mon plan.

* * *

 **J'ai pas vraiment corrigé, ce chapitre... J'avais un peu trop de retard, pour vous faire attendre encore.**

 **Réponses Reviews :**

 **Sylea : Voilà ! Désolée pour le retard !**

 **LadyAliceRiddleSnape : Mdrrr ! Exactement ! Désolée pour le retard !  
**


	7. Chapitre 6

****Vraiment navrée pour le retard !****

 **Chapitre VI :**

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, en gardant une main sur mes tempes. Je fronçais doucement les sourcils, en remarquant que j'étais dans une pièce inconnue. Je me redressais lentement, en poussant un léger soupir. D'un coup, une femme arriva. Elle c'était déplacé rapidement, trop rapidement pour une simple Moldue.

-Enchantée. Je suis Esmée Cullen, dit-elle d'une voix chaleureuse.

Elle était petite et mince, avec un visage en forme de cœur.

-La mère du clan, dis-je simplement.  
-Tu es Drago Malefoy. Tu es encore un élève, je suppose…  
-Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? demandais-je en touchant ma tête.  
-Tu ne te rappelle pas ? demanda-t-elle penchant légèrement la tête.

Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens et j'eut un flash.

 ** **Flash-back :****

-Nous nous reverrons bientôt, Monsieur Swan.  
-Appelez-moi, Charlie.  
-Très bien.  
-Bonne route. Et… Tu devrais faire attention, on ne s'est jamais… dit-il avant de fermer la porte.

Je ricanais, en secouant légèrement la tête. Il savait que j'étais un sorcier, mais il avait quand même peur qu'on m'agresse. Je fronçais doucement les sourcils, en voyant une ombre passait devant moi. Je sortais ma baguette, en murmurant un rapide sort de la protection. D'un coup, quelque chose essaye de bondir sur moi, seulement mon sortilège de protection l'avait empêché de me toucher.

-Stupéfix, dis-je directement.

L'homme ne se releva pas. Je le détaillais rapidement, ses yeux étaient dorés et ses cheveux étaient sombres. Il était grand et assez musclé. Je me penchais légèrement, en plissant les yeux.

-Est-ce que je t'emmène ? Granger risque de me piquer une crise, murmurais-je. Mais… On aurait des réponses.

Je sentis une vive douleur me frapper. Je tombais à genoux, en tenant ma tête. Je croisais des yeux dorés, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

 ** **Fin du Flash-Back****

Je poussais un petit soupir, en acquiesçant.

-Où est ma baguette ?  
-En sécurité, répondit-elle en haussant une épaule.  
-Vous avez brisé ma baguette ? m'exclamais-je en me levant.

Elle releva lentement la tête, en se plaignant mentalement.

-Tu lis dans les esprits, comme l'un de mes fils…  
-Je vais vous tuer, dis-je simplement. Je vais exterminer votre espèce.

Je me relevais rapidement, ignorant mon mal de tête. Je ne l'avais pas vu bouger, pourtant mes mains venaient de se faire attacher.

-Tu devrais te calmer.  
-Vous avez brisé ma baguette, vous êtes…  
-Tu as ensorcelé mon fils.  
-Il ne faut pas bondir sur les gens, c'est vraiment impoli.  
-Tu devrais rompre le sortilège. Si tu veux, qu'on te laisse partir…

Je ricanais légèrement.

-Jamais, dis-je simplement.

D'un coup, une main s'installa sur ma gorge. Rosalie venait d'entrée, elle ne semblait pas très heureuse.

-Tu vas lui rendre sa liberté, ordonna-t-elle.  
-Non.  
-Tu vas le faire… Sinon… Je vais torturer ta copine devant toi, avant de l'assassiner.

Je ricanais légèrement, avant de planter mes yeux dans les siens.

-Déjà fait, dis-je. Écoute… Tu n'as jamais été élevé par les Black. Tu es peut-être d'un naturel diabolique… Mais… Tes menaces sont inutiles et pathétiques. Touche à Hermione, mais accepte le fait d'être traqué par chaque sorcier présent sur cette Terre.  
-Personne ne me trouvera, commenta-t-elle avec un sourire.  
-Je pourrais toujours te retrouver, Rosa.

Elle me lâcha subitement, en écarquillant les yeux.  
-Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle froidement.  
-Sérieusement ? Je croyais, que le charme des Black était unique .

 ** **PDV Hermione :****

-Espèce de crétin, marmonnais-je en frappant de plus en plus fort.

Après une vingtaine de secondes, je décidais d'ouvrir la porte. Tant pis, s'il n'avait pas de vêtement. J'ouvrais lentement la bouche, en constatant que la chambre de Malefoy était vide.

-Qu'est-ce que…

J'écarquillais lentement les yeux, en découvrant l'un des morceaux de sa baguette sur son bureau. Je jurais, tout en enfilant mon manteau.

-Dans quelle galère est cet idiot ? marmonnais-je.

Je transplanais rapidement devant la maison de mon père. Je frappais et sonnais en même temps.

-J'arrive… J'arrive… l'entendis-je marmonner. Euh… Hermione ?  
-Où est Isabella ? demandais-je.  
-Dans sa chambre, pourquoi ?

Je le bousculais légèrement, pour rejoindre la chambre de Bella. Elle était confortablement installée sur son lit, un livre dans la main.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle distraite.  
-Je veux mon idiot de colocataire. Tu devrais me le rendre.

Elle haussa un sourcil, en laissant tomber son livre.

-Pardon ?  
-Je veux récupérer mon colocataire ! Alors, tu me donnes illico presto l'adresse de ton vampire stupide.  
-Edward n'est pas stupide. Et il n'a pas…  
-Très bien, coupais-je une nouvelle fois.

Je descendais rapidement les escaliers, avant de me stopper devant mon père.

-Peux-tu me donner l'adresser des Cullen ? Bella refuse… Elle ne comprend pas que Rosalie a gardé ma veste… Là, où ma baguette repose.  
-Oh... Euh… Oui… Je… Je t'emmène !  
-Quoi ? Non.  
-Tu ne vas pas y aller à pied !  
-Bien sûr que non. Je vais me servir du transplanage. C'est une sorte de téléportation, expliquais-je.  
-Je... Bon… D'accord…

Il parti dans la cuisine, avant de revenir des minutes plus tard. Un papier dans la main.

-Tu dineras avec moi, dit-il en arrivant.  
-Pas le temps.  
-Hermione...  
-On verra.

Il me donna le papier, en poussant un léger soupir. Je lisais plusieurs fois l'adresse, avant de transplaner.

 ** **PDV Bella :****

J'attrapais mon téléphone, en poussant un léger soupir.  
 ** **  
De : Moi  
À : Edward****

Hermione est venue. Elle vient chez vous, par téléportation. Bougez-le.

 **De : Edward**  
 **À : Moi**

 **Bien. On va l'emmener chez les Quileute.**

 **De : Moi**  
 **À : Edward**

 **Ils veulent bien ?**

 **De : Edward**  
 **À : Moi**

 **On a inventé une histoire. Je t'explique, quand nous serons au lycée. Nous avons récolté quelques informations.**

 **De : Moi**  
 **À : Edward**

 **Comme ?**

 **De : Edward**  
 **À : Moi**

 **Il fait partie de la famille de Rosalie ( Sa famille sorcière) et nous avons le même don…**

* * *

 **Réponses reviews :**

 **BrunasseLucile : Merci ! Désolée pour le retard !**

 **Swangranger : P'être… Désolée pour le retard !**

 **Haleth6 : Merciii ! Désolée pour l'attente !**

 **Latitia Martin : Merci ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard !**

 **elodidine : Merci ! Euh… Non et non. Je publie ici, quand j'ai le temps…**

 **Love The Original Family : Merciiii ! Tu es trop choupi ! Désolée pour l'attente !  
**


	8. Chapitre 7

****Chapitre 7 :****

Je pointais ma baguette sur la porte et je récitais une formule d'explosion. La porte sauta directement et je transplanais dans la maison. J'aperçus un mouvement sur la gauche, alors je transplanais de nouveau dans la pièce que j'apercevais. Je me penchais légèrement, pour apercevoir le vampire. C'était une femme brune, avec un visage en forme de cœur. Elle fronçait doucement les sourcils, en regardant autour d'elle. Je sifflais pour attirer son attention, puis je transplanais de nouveau.

Elle était dans la cuisine et j'étais dans le hall. Je pointais ma baguette sur elle, alors qu'elle plantait son regard dans le mien.

-Vous...  
-Stupéfix, récitais-je.

Elle tomba directement sur le sol, raide.

-Excusez-moi pour la porte, dis-je en rangeant ma baguette. Je viens récupérer mon Blondinet.

Je m'approchais d'elle et j'arrachais l'un de ses cheveux.

-Désolée, dis-je avec un sourire. Vos cheveux sont extrêmement rares…

Je glissais le cheveu dans une fiole, que je rangeais aussitôt.

-Alors... Où vais-je le trouver ? Je peux visiter ? Merci.

Je reprenais ma baguette, pour découvrir les autres pièces. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, en découvrant un autre vampire. Je remontais directement ma baguette, en continuant de m'approcher. Il était couché sur le canapé, complètement raide.

-Drago, murmurais-je en souriant légèrement.

Il l'avait sûrement stupéfixer avant de disparaître. En continuant ma visite, je tombais sur une sorte de cabinet. Je m'approchais rapidement d'une glacière, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Sorcier, lisais-je. Ils ont pris du sang de Drago ? Mais… C'est illégal… Pourquoi je m'étonne ?

Je rangeais la fiole dans ma poche et je continuais ma visite. Après quelques minutes, je devais me rendre à l'évidence. La maison était vide. Ils l'avaient déplacé.

-Bella, devinais-je en tapant du pied.

Je transplanais.

 ** **PDV Isabella :  
****  
Edward me donna sa veste, avec un léger sourire.

-Merci, dis-je en l'enfilant.  
-Alice ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

Je tournais mon visage vers Alice, elle semblait paniquée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle voit ? demandais-je.  
-Esmée, souffla-t-elle en même temps qu'Edward.

Jasper accéléra, m'arrachant un petit cri. En quelques minutes, nous arrivions devant la maison des Cullen. La porte d'entrée était défoncée. Ils sortirent rapidement, alors je sortais également à vitesse humaine. J'arrivais dans la cuisine, longtemps après eux. Esmée était dans les bras de Rosalie.

-Prévenez Carlisle, chuchota Alice.  
-Elle... Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demandais-je.  
-Ta soeur est venue, répondit durement Edward.  
-On devrait les éliminer, cracha Rosalie. D'abord Emmett et maintenant Esmée… Ils vont tous nous… Figer.  
-Rosalie, commença Edward en me jetant un coup d'œil.  
-Elle a raison, intervenais-je dans un murmure. Ils vont… Hermione va toujours au bout des choses…  
-Bella... Cette fille… C'est ta soeur.  
-Peut-être... Mais… Vous êtes ma famille… Je partage juste l'ADN d'Hermione… Rien d'autre, murmurais-je en fermant les yeux.  
-Bella...  
-Non. Vous devez le faire… Ca débloquera sûrement leurs sortilèges.  
 ** **  
PDV Hermione :****

Je refermais mon livre, en souriant légèrement. J'avais retrouvé la formule du sortilège de localisation. J'entrais dans la chambre de Malfoy, en poussant un léger soupir. J'allais attraper l'une de ses chemises, quand j'aperçus une lettre sur son bureau.

-Je ne devrais… Oh ! Il ne le saura jamais, dis-je en l'attrapant.

'' _Monsieur Malfoy,_  
 _  
Je suis persuadé que la situation n'est pas si compliquée… Je compte sur vous pour terminer cette mission. Hermione doit vraiment relier avec sa famille, pour les raisons que nous avons déjà évoqué._

 _J'attends avec impatience de vos nouvelles,_  
 _Albus Dumbledore_ ''

Je reposais doucement la lettre, en fronçant les sourcils.

-D'accord… Je retrouve Malfoy et j'aide les vampires à le tuer.

J'attrapais sa chemise, en souriant légèrement. Elle sentait bon. Je sursautais violemment, en découvrant Edward et Rosalie devant la porte de la chambre.

-Pas le temps, désolée, dis-je en transplanant.

Ils avaient bougé, mais j'étais plus rapide. Je poussais un petit soupir, en transplanant un peu partout. Ils devaient me suivre à l'odeur, autant les perdre un peu.

Je lançais le sortilège sur la chemise et je la suivais.

-J'arrive Blondinet, murmurais-je.

 ** **PDV Général :****

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda un jeune homme.  
-Un sorcier… Si j'ai bien compris… Il veut tuer Bella.  
-Ils veulent tous la tuer, ricana une femme.

Les Quileutes avaient décidé de déposer un bandeau devant les yeux de Drago, ils semblaient penser que sa télépathie venait de là.

-Il est blessé ? remarqua la femme.  
-Apparemment, les sorciers ne se régénèrent pas… Manque de chance…  
 _-Il a une tête d'ange,_ pensa la femme.  
 _-Que voulez-vous ? La beauté des Malfoy et des Black,_ ricana-t-il intérieurement.

Drago releva lentement la tête, en entendant une sonnerie retentir.

-J'ai invité le petit-loup solitaire… Je reviens.

Drago croisa les doigts intérieurement, c'était peut-être Hermione.

 _-C'est sûrement Hermione. C'est la sorcière la plus intelligente du Monde. Elle doit savoir utiliser un sortilège de localisation !_ pensa-t-il. Elle devrait se dépêcher… Je ne sens plus mon bras.

Drago se tendit légèrement.

 _-Mais... Si ce n'est pas elle… Qu'est-ce qui vont me faire ?_ se demanda-t-il.  
 _-Il commence à flipper…_

Un sourire en coin s'installa sur le visage de Drago.

-Un sorcier ne flippe pas, dit-il simplement. Enfin… Sauf les Weasley…  
-Qu'est-ce que... commença la jeune femme.  
-Visiblement, il n'a pas besoin de capter notre regard pour lire nos pensées, ronchonna un garçon. Comme le buveur de sang.  
-Exactement, dit Drago.

Drago se concentra, pour écouter la discussion qui approchait.

-Les vampires ont parlé d'une tentative de meurtre, il voudrait tuer une humaine. Ils sont en train de traquer la femelle, alors ils nous ont confié le sorcier masculin. On voulait te le confier… On n'a pas envie d'avoir le Ministère aux fesses…  
-Évidemment... Je l'emmènerais dès que possible… Vous avez quelques preuves ?  
-Rien... Juste la parole des vampires.  
-L'affaire sera compliquée… La parole des vampires n'a presque pas de valeur… Je pourrais donner mon témoignage mais j'ai besoin de véri… Malfoy ?

La porte venait de s'ouvrir.

-Tu connais ce sorcier ? demanda Jacob.  
-Bien sûr ! C'est l'un de mes anciens élèves, dit-il.

Drago releva un peu plus la tête, il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître la voix. Finalement, le bandeau tomba. Aussitôt, Drago adressa on plus beau sourire à Rémus Lupin. 

* * *

**Réponse Reviews :**

 **Sylea : Tu supposes bien ! Mdrrr**


	9. Chapitre 8

****Chapitre 8 :****

-Professeur Lupin ! Quelle joie de vous revoir, déclara-t-il.  
-Monsieur Malfoy, reprit plus froidement Rémus. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes ici ?

Le blond grimaça légèrement, sûrement à cause de ses blessures.

-Le professeur Dumbledore nous a envoyé ici, c'est notre récompense pour... Nos merveilleux résultats scolaires.

Rémus haussa un sourcil, étonné que Drago soit récompenser pour ses "merveilleux" résultats.

-Je suis venu avec Hermione. Sauf, qu'elle est tombée sur sa soeur, Isabelle Swan. Cette dernière sort avec un vampire, expliqua-t-il sérieusement. Granger n'a pas aimé... Qu'une créature de la nuit s'approche de sa jumelle. Il y a eut quelques menaces et... Bref, ils m'ont kidnappé et emmené ici.  
-Hermione Swan ?  
-C'est Granger, elle a pris le nom de sa mère, répondit Drago de mauvaise grâce.  
-Mais... Je la connais, dit-il sérieusement. C'est... L'une de mes amies d'enfance.  
-Les vampires nous ont dit, que vous vouliez tuer Bella, intervient la jeune fille.  
-Hermione n'aurait jamais tué sa soeur et Drago n'aurait jamais tué quelqu'un de la famille d'Hermione, intervient le professeur avec un sourire. Il s'agit donc, d'un malentendu... Mes sorciers sont innocents.

Les murs tremblèrent, faisant lever tous les loups.

-Leah, Sept allaient voir.  
-Où est ta baguette ? demanda Rémus.  
-Ils l'ont brisé, cracha-t-il.

Rémus écarquilla lentement les yeux.

-Les vampires, précisa-t-il.  
-En plus de t'avoir... Battus.  
-Les Black n'aiment pas les affronts, dit Drago avec un sourire.  
-Quoi ? demanda l'un des loups.  
-Ils parlent de nos Black, intervient Rémus. La famille Black, sorcière. Seulement... Toi et ta mère vous êtes les derniers Black.

En prononçant cette dernière phrase, la voix de Rémus s'était légèrement étouffée. Il se racla la gorge, en regardant autour de lui.

-C'est compliqué...  
-La sorcière ! La sorcière, intervient le jeune Sept.

Drago s'autorisa un léger sourire, alors qu'ils sortaient tous de la pièce. Son sourire s'écroula, quand il entendit un hurlement le hurlement d'Hermione. Il essaya de se lever, mais sa jambe n'apprécia pas. Il se rattrapa à la table, mais se força à continuer.

Pour elle.  
 ** **  
Quelques minutes plutôt :****

Hermione s'arrêta, en même temps que la chemise. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle, apercevant une maison qu'elle connaissait déjà. Elle fronça doucement les sourcils, en agitant sa baguette. Ses vêtements se métamorphosèrent d'eux-mêmes, ses cheveux s'attachèrent et une cicatrice apparut à son poignet. Elle s'avança rapidement, en prenant bien soin de dissimuler sa baguette.

-Bella ? intervient quelqu'un.

Hermione se retourna, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. C'était un jeune homme, il devait avoir une quinzaine d'années. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et ses yeux étaient marron.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il. Argh... Tu pues ! Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de traîner avec tes suceurs de sang... C'est de pire en pire.  
-Je suis venue voir le sorcier... Rosalie pense que je pourrais... Aider.  
-Ton vampire n'a rien dit ? interrogea le jeune homme.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Il a réagi comme d'habitude...  
-Vraiment ? Où est-il ? demanda l'homme en regardant intensément Hermione.  
-Oh ! Il n'est pas là. Il... Euh... Il avait...  
-Tu es la sorcière, déclara l'homme en souriant légèrement.

Aussitôt ses épaules commencèrent à trembler et son corps rejetait une étrange fumée. Hermione écarquilla les yeux et recula légèrement. Rapidement, le jeune homme se transforma en loup argenté. La respiration d'Hermione augmenta d'un coup, elle transplana plus loin. Elle sortit sa baguette et pointa le loup, chuchotant un sortilège d'immobilisation. Il le toucha, mais ne fonctionna pas. Le loup commença à courir vers elle. Hermione paniquait de plus en plus, récitant plusieurs sortilèges en même temps.

-Expéliarmus, cria-t-elle en mettant ses deux mains sur sa baguette.

Le loup referma sa gueule à quelques centimètres du cou d'Hermione, avant d'être projeté contre un arbre. Hermione passa une main sur son visage, avant de transplaner de nouveau. Elle monta rapidement dans un arbre, pour pouvoir reprendre calmement sa respiration.

-Bordel, renifla-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit et une jeune fille sortit, rapidement suivit par un jeune homme.

-Leah... C'est... Paul ? demanda le jeune homme.

Les deux Quileutes froncèrent les sourcils et s'approchèrent en courant du loup.

-Il est assommé, murmura Leah.  
-C'est... La soeur de Bella ? La sorcière ?  
-Préviens les autres, déclara-t-elle.

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, avant de se transformer à son tour. Elle huma l'air, avant de foncer vers l'un des arbres. Hermione transplana aussitôt, entre Sept et la maison. Elle remarqua rapidement que ses vêtements étaient de nouveau les siens et que la cicatrice avait disparu.

-Vous êtes Hermione Granger ? demanda doucement le jeune homme.

Sept avait remarqué la peur et le stress dans les yeux de la Gryffondor. Il s'était senti coupable, horriblement coupable. Elle était là, avec cette peur, parce qu'ils avaient écouté ses stupides vampires.

La sorcière redressa doucement sa baguette, avant d'être plaqué lourdement au sol. Sa baguette vola à quelques mètres derrière elle, créant une expression d'horreur pure sur ses traits. Elle hurla, en découvrant que la louve avait sa gueule à quelques centimètres de son visage.

-Leah, intervient fermement Jacob.

La louve se recula doucement, en continuant de grogner. Hermione roula directement, permettant à ses doigts d'atteindre enfin sa baguette. Elle la pointa sur la louve, en continuant de trembler.

-Hermione...

Son corps se figea totalement, elle connaissait cette voix. Elle tourna doucement sa tête, sans baisser sa baguette.

-Rémus, murmura-t-elle. Rémus...  
-Tu peux baisser ta baguette, Hermione. Il n'y a rien à craindre, je le jure.

La Gryffondor garda sa baguette levée, en jugeant l'homme du regard. Comment pouvait-il dire ça ? Comment pouvait-il dire ça, maintenant ?

-Ce n'est plus la guerre, Hermione. C'est terminé...

Lentement, elle abaissa sa baguette. Jacob et Sept foncèrent directement vers Paul, faisant sursauter la sorcière. Rémus l'attrapa par le bras, pour la prendre contre lui.

-C'est terminé...  
-Terminer, reprit-elle dans un murmure.

Une larme coula doucement le long de sa joue, elle ferma les yeux un instant. Malgré son courage Gryffondorienne, la brunette avait beaucoup de mal avec ce genre de situation, depuis la guerre. Elle n'avait jamais aimé se battre, mais maintenant elle détestait ça. Cela lui rappelait trop la guerre.

-Granger...

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et s'éloigna rapidement de Rémus. Ce dernier fronça doucement les sourcils, alors qu'Hermione avançait vers le Serpentard. Elle le détailla rapidement, ses yeux respiraient la fatigue et la douleur. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et ses blessures saignaient un peu. Drago s'était appuyé contre la porte, pour ne pas tomber. Dès qu'il fut à porter de main, elle le prit dans ses bras, le serrant plus que nécessaire. Le Serpentard réprima un grognement de douleur, préférant largement embrasser les cheveux de la brune. 

* * *

**Réponses reviews :**

 **Sylea : Merciii ! Je ne peux que te rejoindre sur le ''Pauvre Jacob'' Mdrrrr**

 **Kamilatcheikh : Merci ! J'espère que tu as aimé !**


	10. Chapitre 9

****Chapitre 9 :****

La Gryffondor s'écarta légèrement, pour pouvoir l'embrasser sur la joue. Ensuite, elle attrapa sa baguette et s'écarta un peu plus. Drago fronça légèrement les sourcils, en essayant de contrôler sa grimace de douleur.

-Je vais m'occuper de tes blessures… Je connais quelques sortilèges de guérison. Ensuite, je t'emmènerais voir un médecin, dit-elle.  
-Un... Médecin ?  
-Un médicomage Moldus, dit-elle en agitant sa baguette.

Elle leva doucement sa main et essuya le sang qui coulait de son autre joue.

-Ils vont m'entendre, murmura-t-elle en secouant légèrement la tête.  
-J'ai peut-être un peu… Beaucoup provoqué Rosalie, avoua le blond avec un léger sourire.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à cette… Femme ?  
-Franchement, Granger… Tu crois que je m'en rappelle ? J'ai juste été parfaitement agaçant.  
-Comme d'habitude, murmura-t-elle en refermant sa dernière blessure.

Drago regarda longuement Hermione, un léger sourire sur le visage.

-Tu m'as manquée, Granger.  
-Je sais, dit-elle avec un sourire.  
-Tu... Mais… C'est… hésita-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Troublé par ma réponse, Malfoy ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Rémus se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention des deux autres sorciers. Les loups étaient revenus, ils regardaient attentivement la baguette d'Hermione. Elle décida donc de la ranger, puis elle se tourna vers eux. Un air parfaitement neutre sur le visage.

-J'espère que vous avez une bonne excuse pour me l'avoir piqué, dit-elle sèchement.  
-Nous... Euh…  
-Allons discuter à l'intérieur, intervient Rémus.

Drago attrapa doucement la main d'Hermione et l'entraîna dans le salon. Les deux sorciers s'installèrent côte à côte, alors que Rémus et Jacob entraient dans la pièce. Leah, Sept et Paul étaient partit retrouver les autres, ils devaient les informés de leurs nouvelle découverte.

-Nous... La meute est vraiment désolé, Hermione.  
-Nous nous connaissons… N'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-elle. Tu es Jacob, le fils de Billy Black.  
-Ouais, c'est bien moi, dit-il avec un sourire.  
-Toi et tes amis… Vous avez le don des Quileutes, dit-elle.  
-Je... Euh... Comment sais-tu ça ?  
-J'ai toujours été curieuse, Jacob. Dès le soir de notre première rencontre, j'ai commencé à me documenter. Mais… Comme beaucoup, je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'une simple légende… C'est impressionnant, vraiment impressionnant. Comment est-ce que tu as réussi à te contrôler ? Est-ce que…  
-Granger, coupa froidement Drago. Tu peux te concentrer sur l'essentiel ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, en marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante.

-Désolée, dit-elle avec une légère grimace. Alors… Si tu me racontais comment tu as récupéré mon blond ?  
-Le copain de Bella, Edward, cracha-t-il. Nous a annoncé que vous en aviez après ta soeur… Ils te cherchaient encore et…  
-Rosalie a décidé que je serais crédible dans le rôle du meurtrier, coupa Drago. Elle connaît bien sa véritable famille, finalement. Les loups devaient me garder jusqu'à ta mort. Ensuite… Ils m'auraient envoyé au Ministère… Ils pensaient sûrement qu'il n'y aurait pas d'enquête…

Il ricana.

-Je crois que ta soeur ne connaît même pas ton statut d'héroïne.  
-Ils... Ils… Ils veulent me tuer ? s'étonna-t-elle. Vraiment ?  
-Bella ne… commença Jacob.

Drago lui jeta un regard noir. Le message était clair "La ferme, Jacob".

-Ils ne le feront jamais, Granger. Ils ne te toucheront pas, affirma-t-il.  
-Bella souhaite ma mort, s'étouffa Hermione.  
-Elle est aveuglée.  
-Elle veut…  
-Tu devrais te taire, Granger. Il y a beaucoup trop de connerie qui sort de ta bouche.

Elle ria légèrement, alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue.

-Tu es bête, Malfoy.  
-Vous devriez peut-être rentrer vous reposer… Vos émotions ont été secouées, dit Rémus.  
-Oui... Nous devrions rentrer, dit Hermione. Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormis ?  
-Deux jours, râla Drago.  
-Vous devriez rester sur la propriété, intervient Jacob. Les vampires ne peuvent pas venir ici… Vous pouvez dormir tranquille.  
-Nous n'allons pas nous imposer et…  
-Ne dis pas de bêtise, Hermione. Je suis heureux de pouvoir rattraper mon erreur.

Hermione acquiesça légèrement, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Par contre… Je n'ai qu'une tente et qu'un matelas, grimaça-t-il.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, on a l'habitude…  
-Parle pour toi, murmura le blond.

 ** **Ellipse Temporelle****

-Rémus ! râlait Hermione avant de crier des instructions.

Drago s'approcha de Jacob, ce dernier regardait la scène en souriant.

-Hermione ressemble peut-être à la femme de tes fantasmes, mais évite de la mater comme tu le fais, lâcha-t-il en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.  
-Pardon ?  
-Mon grand, je suis dans toutes les têtes… Je connais les pensées que tu as à l'égard d'Hermione.

Il fit un pas, l'air menaçant.

-Tu devrais les oublier. Et rapidement… Hermione n'est pas ta Bella.  
-Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ramène tes fesses !

Drago s'éloigna, sans oublier de lancer un dernier regard noir à Jacob.

 ** **Ellipse Temporelle****

Hermione se retourna, faisant grincer son matelas. Elle déposa doucement ses doigts sur l'épaule de Drago, avant de le secouer légèrement.

-Tu dors ?  
-On vient juste de ce coucher… Je ne dors pas, murmura-t-il.  
-Je peux te demander un truc ?  
-Mmh... Rapidement.  
-Comment ce fait-il que je n'ai pas entendu ton kidnapping ? demanda-t-elle directement.  
-Euh... Tu ne… Euh…  
-Il y a un rapport avec ta mission ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant légèrement pour le regarder.  
-Je... Comment tu sais ça, toi ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.  
-J'ai mes méthodes, Malfoy.

Il poussa un lourd soupir, en passant une main sur son visage.

-On peut en parler demain ? demanda-t-il. Je suis vraiment fatigué…  
-Malfoy ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Je peux t'appeler Drago ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.  
-Mmh... Si tu veux…

Son léger sourire pouvait trahir son ton indifférent.

-Drago ?  
-Quoi encore ? demanda-t-il dans un soupir.  
-Tu m'as manqué aussi…  
-Granger ?  
-Mmh...  
-C'est bizarre si je te prends dans mes bras ? demanda-t-il en murmurant.  
-Non... Je ne pense pas, non…

Drago bougea légèrement, faisant grincer à son tour l'unique matelas. La Gryffondor déposa sa tête sur le torse du Serpentard, alors qu'il l'encerclait de ses bras.

-C'est étrange… J'avais peur que tu meures, murmura-t-elle.

Il déposa sa tête près de l'oreille de la Gryffondor.

-J'avais peur que tu meures, répéta-t-il en appuyant légèrement sur le "tu".

Un léger sourire s'incrusta sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

-On devrait dormir, dit Drago. Papoter la nuit, nous fait dire des choses étranges.  
-Bonne nuit, Drago.  
-Bonne nuit… Hermione. 

* * *

**Réponse Reviews :**

 **Kamilatcheikh : Merci ! J'espère que tu as aimé !**


	11. Chapitre 10

****Chapitre 10 :****

Hermione Granger ouvrit doucement les yeux, en se blottissant de plus en plus contre sa source de chaleur. Elle fronça doucement les sourcils, en voyant que sa couverture avait volé à l'autre bout de la tente. Elle se redressa légèrement, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Elle se rappelait s'être endormi dans les bras de Drago, mais elle ne se rappelait pas s'être autant collé à lui.

Elle sortit de la tente, en passant une main sur son visage. Elle savait que le blond avait besoin de sommeil. Elle frappa tranquillement à la porte de la maisonnette et Jacob arriva, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

-Il n'est pas là ? Le blond ?  
-Drago dort, encore.  
-Mmh, dit-il. Tu veux quoi pour le petit-déjeuner ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.  
-Thé ? Café ? Jus d'orange ?  
-Thé, s'il te plaît.

Jacob s'éloigna rapidement, en entendant le téléphone sonner.

-Ouais ? Ouais… D'accord… Mmh… Très bien…

Il raccrocha.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il avec une grimace. Vous allez devoir partir… Bella arrive.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-elle en haussant une épaule. Je dois emmener Drago chez le médecin…  
-Au fait… Toi et lui… Vous… Tu vois ?

Les joues d'Hermione se colorèrent légèrement.

-Non... On n'est… C'est compliqué… dit-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
-Je vois, dit-il avec un sourire forcé.  
-Je vais… Je devrais aller le réveiller…  
-Mmh...

Hermione sortit rapidement de la maison, puis elle se pencha légèrement pour regarder Drago. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé, le bras qui encerclait Hermione était toujours sur le côté, près à l'accueillir de nouveau. Elle remarqua également que sa jambe était rouge et qu'il y avait du sang sur les draps. Elle jura, en se maudissant de ne pas l'avoir vus tout à l'heure.

-Drago, dit-elle assez fort. Drago…

Elle répéta le prénom du Serpentard plusieurs fois, avant qu'il ouvre les yeux.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il en se tournant.  
-Nous devons partir, dit-elle. Tu devrais te lever…

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, en la détaillant.

-Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu portes ?  
-Bah... Le pyjama de Rebecca, dit-elle en haussant une épaule.  
-C'est vachement transparent… J'aime bien.

Les joues d'Hermione se colorèrent légèrement.

-N'importe quoi, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Lève-toi.

Après plusieurs minutes de protestation, Drago finit par se lever. Directement, Hermione plaça sa main sur son front, en hoquetant.

-Tu es bouillant, s'exclama-t-elle.  
-On se demande pourquoi, murmura-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais balaya sa remarque d'un geste de la main.

-Sept vient de m'appeler, Bella est passée devant chez-lui… Vous n'avez plus que quelques minutes, dit Jacob en arrivant.  
-Nous allons transplaner… Pour la tente, je…  
-Je dirais que des copains sont passés, coupa-t-il. Rémus vous rejoindra sûrement dans la soirée, il est parti prévenir votre directeur.  
-Merci Jacob, dit-elle en attrapant le bras de Drago.  
-On ne s'habille pas ? demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Nous n'avons plus le temps, dit-elle. Est-ce que tu es prêt ? Je vais transplaner dans notre appartement.  
-Mmh...

Elle s'accrocha fermement à lui, avant de transplaner. La jeune femme jura, en regardant autour d'eux. L'appartement était dévasté, complètement dévasté. La nouvelle vaisselle était brisée, les cadres étaient décrochés des murs et les meubles étaient en mille morceaux.

-On dirait… Qu'ils n'ont pas aimé que je touche à la Maman-Vampire...

Drago ricana, alors qu'elle l'installait sur le sol. Elle lança quelques sortilèges, reformant le canapé et quelques bricoles. Elle installa le blond, avant de fouiller dans son armoire.

-Je ne connais pas le numéro des docteurs, râla-t-elle.  
-Appelle ton père.  
-Ce n'est pas le moment de dire des conneries, Drago.  
-Arrête... C'est ridicule… Appelle ton père.

Hermione l'étudia rapidement, il était pâle, un peu trop pâle. Sa jambe saignait de nouveau, de plus en plus. Si elle ne bougeait pas, il allait mourir. Elle repéra le téléphone et composa rapidement le numéro.

-Oui ? répondit son père.  
-C'est Hermione. J'ai besoin d'aide.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.  
-Drago est blessé… Il saigne énormément… Je… Je ne connais pas de médecin.  
-J'arrive.  
-Tu n'es pas obligé, tu peux juste…  
-Écoute... Je ne connais pas vraiment tes trucs de sorcière, mais je suis certain que votre téléportation peut l'affaiblir…  
-Donc ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
-Donc nous allons prendre ma voiture.

Il raccrocha.

-Il arrive, dit-elle en s'approchant.  
-Bien.  
-Dès que tu iras mieux, nous reprendrons la conversation d'hier soir, dit-elle en s'installant par terre.

Il râla.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? murmura-t-elle. Ma soeur est devenue…  
-Elle est influencée, Granger.  
-Je sais, mais… Attends… Tu ne m'appelles plus "Hermione" ? releva-t-elle.  
-C'étaient des circonstances différentes…  
-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Qu'est-ce qui était différent ?  
-Je... J'avais… Je n'avais pas de problème à la tête, dit-il sérieusement.  
-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en souriant légèrement.  
-Je n'avais pas vraiment mal. J'arrivais à contrôler mes paroles et j'avais encore envie de t'embrasser. J'allais plutôt bien… Là…

Il soupira.

-J'ai vraiment mal et je ne contrôle plus mes paroles…  
-Et ton envie de m'embrasser ? demanda-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.  
-Toujours là, ce qui prouve que j'ai encore un peu de… Mmh… Ce qui prouve que je n'ai pas perdu toute ma tête, ricana-t-il.

Hermione écarquilla légèrement les yeux, en se redressant.

-Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, Drago. Tu devrais te reposer, mon géniteur ne tardera plus.

En effet, deux minutes plus tard, la sonnette retentit.

-Où est-il ? demanda Charlie.  
-Sur le canapé… Il délire un peu…  
-Non, non, non, répliqua Drago en ricanant légèrement.

Charlie grimaça légèrement, en jetant un coup d'œil à la jambe du jeune Serpentard.

-Hermione... Tu… Tu n'aurais pas dû attendre autant… L'hôpital va…  
-Quoi ? Non ! Pas d'hôpital.  
-Mais...  
-Les hôpitaux posent trop de questions.  
-Est-ce que tu as bien vu son état ? demanda Charlie en fronçant les sourcils. Il a besoin de soins et rapidement. Ils vont sûrement l'opérer et…  
-Non, je refuse.

Drago ricana.

-Je... Nous rentrons, déclara-t-elle sérieusement.  
-Quoi ?  
-Nous rentrons, répéta-t-elle en attrapant la main de Drago.

Ils transplanèrent [1] dans la Grande Salle, sous les yeux médusés de Charlie. 

* * *

****[1] : Ils ont le droit de rentrer en transplanant, s'il y a une urgence.****

 ** **Réponses Reviews :****

 ** **Sylea : Merci beaucoup ! (Eh oui, pauvre Jacob Mdrrrr)****

 ** **Kamilatcheikh : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu as aimé celui-là !  
****

 ** **À bientôt !****


	12. Chapitre 11

****Remercions le SNCF qui a supprimé les trains de ce matin ! J'ai enfin du temps pour vous écrire ce chapitre !****

 **Bonne lecture :**

 **Chapitre 11 :**

Harry Potter s'installa confortablement à sa table, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il regarda longuement la jeune rouquine, avant de déposer négligemment son bras autour de ses épaules.

-Pas trop de contact, marmonna Ron en se servant.  
-Vous pensez que McGonagall va... commença Harry.

Ils relevèrent la tête, quand un hurlement coupa le vacarme de la Grande Salle. Beaucoup d'élèves attrapèrent leurs baguettes, les traits tirés par l'inquiétude. Les souvenirs et les réflexes de la Guerre étaient encore présents.

Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley se levèrent directement, les mains légèrement tremblantes. Ronald jura, en rangeant sa baguette. Harry le regarda faire, en fronçant les sourcils. Un autre hurlement retentit.

Le jeune Potter regarda rapidement Pansy Parkinson, parce que c'était elle qui venait de hurler. Il resserra sa prise autour de sa baguette, en constatant qu'elle avait plaqué ses mains sur son visage et qu'elle tremblait de plus en plus. Il étudia avec attention son regard et le suivit, avant de s'immobiliser totalement.

Sa petite-soeur de cœur, Hermione Granger était revenue. Elle était couverte de sang et elle tenait fermement le bras de son camarade, les joues ravagés par les larmes. Drago, lui, saignait de plus en plus, les yeux fermés.

-Poussez-vous ! ordonna sèchement le professeur Rogue.  
-Miss Granger ! Que c'est-il passé ? demanda McGonagall en arrivant.  
-De... Des... De... Des vampires, murmura-t-elle sans lâcher le bras de Drago.  
-Miss Granger, lâchez-le ! Il a besoin de soins, dit Madame Pomfresh plus sèchement que souhaiter.

Difficilement, Hermione relâcha sa prise. Minerva l'aida directement à se relever, puis elle l'entraîna vers l'infirmerie.

-Retournez à vos occupations ! lança le professeur Rogue. Le spectacle est terminé.  
-Professeur, appela Harry. Professeur !

Le maître des potions poussa un profond soupir, en se tournant vers son élève.

-Ce n'est pas le moment, Monsieur Potter.  
-Mais... Je... Est-ce que je peux venir ?  
-Non.  
-Professeur ! Hermione est ma...  
-Visiblement vous devez changer de lunette, coupa Rogue. Actuellement, Miss Granger n'a pas besoin de votre amitié. Elle a besoin de soins, de repos et peut-être même d'un psychomage.  
-Hermione n'a pas besoin d'un psych...  
-Vous n'avez jamais rencontré des vampires quand ils étaient… Affamés. C'est une expérience traumatisante, Monsieur Potter, coupa-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Le jeune Gryffondor regarda son professeur s'éloigner, avant de pousser un juron. Il retourna près de sa table, en regardant l'immense tache de sang disparaître lentement. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, en constatant que Ronald venait de rejoindre la table des Serpentard. Ginny lui indiqua rapidement, que Pansy Parkinson et lui étaient en train de se disputer.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle****

Hermione tenait fermement la main du jeune Serpentard, les yeux dans le vide. Elle ne savait pas comment les choses allaient évoluer. Est-ce qu'elle retournerait à Forks ? Est-ce qu'elle allait sauver sa soeur ? Est-ce qu'elle resterait ici ? Est-ce qu'elle l'abandonnerait ?

Pour être honnête, elle n'avait plus envie d'aller à Forks. Elle voulait abandonner sa soeur, la laisser pourrir là-bas. Mais… Bella était sa soeur, son sang… Elle ne devait et elle ne pouvait pas faire ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me fais ? demanda-t-elle en étudiant le visage du Serpentard.

Les traits du blond étaient tirés par la fatigue et la souffrance.

-Tes blessures n'étaient pas si graves, dit-elle. De plus, je t'avais soigné. Tu… Tu devrais arrêter de simuler ! Madame Pomfresh et les autres vont penser que tu es vraiment… Souffrant.

Elle poussa un profond soupir, en rapprochant son siège du lit. Elle passa doucement sa main sur les draps du jeune homme.

-Allez... Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, murmura-t-elle. Allez… S'il te plaît…. Drago… Je… Je ne dirais rien à Pomfresh, tu pourras continuer ton cinéma… Allez…

La jeune Gryffondor laissa tomber sa tête contre le matelas, en étouffant un sanglot. Quelques minutes après, les draps du Serpentard étaient trempés à cause des larmes de la Gryffondor.

Madame Pomfresh regardait attentivement la scène, en essayant de contrôler les traits de son visage. Elle ne devait pas craquer, pas devant des élèves. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas trouvé la force d'avouer à Hermione Granger, que Drago Malfoy était passé à côté de la mort. Après tout, ces deux-là semblaient plus proche qu'avant, un peu trop proche selon Severus Rogue.

Pour en revenir aux blessures de Drago… Elles étaient graves et le transplanage n'avait pas arrangé les nombreuses hémorragies internes du jeune Malfoy. Son médicomage avait été appelé en urgence. Il avait lancé plusieurs sortilèges, puis il avait certifié qu'il vivrait, s'il respectait le traitement.

-Allez... Allez... murmura la Gryffondor.

Madame Pomfresh ferma les yeux, en refermant la porte de son bureau. Elle regarda rapidement la porte, se jurant mentalement de laisser la Gryffondor dormir ici.  
 ** **  
Ellipse temporelle****

Hermione se redressa, en sursautant. Elle fronça doucement les sourcils, en regardant autour d'elle, avant de comprendre...

-Harry.

L'instant d'après, le jeune Potter enlevait sa cape d'invisibilité.

-Hermione, dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Elle se redressa, sans lâcher la main du Serpentard. Elle attrapa son meilleur ami par le bras, pour l'attirer dans ses siens. Ils arrêtèrent de bouger et de parler pendant un long moment, profitant pleinement de cette étreinte.

-Merlin, murmura-t-elle en s'écartant.  
-Comment est-ce que tu vas ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude. Est-ce que… Est-ce que ces vampires t'ont touché ?

Hermione se réinstalla sur sa chaise, invitant Harry à faire de même. Elle resta silencieuse un moment, observant avec soin le Serpentard.

-Je vais bien, lâcha-t-elle finalement. Je…

Elle se racla la gorge.

-Le village de mon père n'est pas vraiment ordinaire. Dès le premier jour, nous avons rencontré des vampires. Ils étaient… Hum… Plutôt proche de ma soeur… Tu sais… Isabella…

Harry acquiesça doucement.

-L'un d'eux est même son petit-ami... Nous… Nous sommes rentrés en conflit avec eux. Ils ont attaqué Drago. Ils l'ont emmené. Et… Merlin nous avons été le récupérer chez des loups-garous, mais… Des loups-garous constants, ils se transforment à volontés. C'était terrifiant, jusqu'au moment où l'un de mes amis d'enfance est arrivé. C'était l'un d'eux. J'ai récupéré Blondit et… Après quelques heures, j'ai décidé de transplaner ici…  
-D'accord, murmura Harry.  
-Et… Je l'avais guérie, affirma-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Drago a décidé de simuler ! C'est tout…

Harry regarda rapidement le Serpentard, puis la mine défaite d'Hermione. Il repensa aux paroles de son professeur, en acquiesçant doucement. Il avait sûrement raison. Hermione avait besoin d'aide.

* * *

 ** **En ce moment, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps…  
J'espère vous retrouver bientôt !****

 ** **Réponses reviews :****

 ** **Kamilatcheikh : Mdrrr ! Merci beaucoup ! J'espère pouvoir poster la suite plus rapidement !****

 ** **Sylea : Mmh… Je ne sais pas… Hermione est un peu traumatisée… Après… Est-ce qu'ils ne seront pas plutôt… Je ne vais pas en dire plus, ce serait un "Spoil" ;)****

 ** **Cocolita1804 : Bah non ! ='D****

 ** **Raphelle : J'avais précisé qu'ils peuvent s'il y a une urgence.  
****


	13. Chapitre 12

****Chapitre 12 :****

-C'est un miracle, murmura Ginny.

Harry releva la tête et étudia rapidement la rouquine du regard. La Gryffondor fixait Hermione, en souriant légèrement. Le Survivant regarda rapidement sa meilleure amie, elle lisait un livre près de la fenêtre. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, avant de plisser les yeux. Hermione ne lisait pas, elle regardait l'espace entre la vitre et son livre.

-C'est un vrai miracle, continua-t-elle. Habituellement, les vampires terminent toujours le... Repas, qu'ils avaient envisagés.  
-Quoi ? demanda Ron en haussant un sourcil.  
-Normalement, les vampires traquent... Ils ne se découragent pas, dit-elle avec un sourire.  
-Mais... Ils ont abandonné Hermione et Malfoy... N'est-ce pas ? demanda Ron.  
-Mmh... Ce qui explique l'utilisation de mon "Normalement", dit Ginny ennuyée.  
-Vous devriez arrêter de parler de ça, soupira Harry. Hermione n'a pas besoin de revivre ces derniers jours.

Harry se releva et rangea rapidement ses affaires. Il abandonna son sac dans un coin de la salle commune, avant de s'approcher de sa meilleure amie. Il déposa doucement ses doigts sur son épaule, provoquant un sursaut chez-elle.

-Tu veux aller voir Malfoy ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

Hermione acquiesça doucement, en refermant son livre. Les enseignants avaient décidé qu'Hermione était trop fragile pour rester constamment avec Drago. Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas aimé qu'elle le frappe pour qu'il arrête de "jouer la comédie."

Harry ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie, en observant Hermione du coin de l'œil. La Gryffondor déposa son livre sur la table de nuit de Drago et s'installa sur la chaise. Elle attrapa sa main et lui adressa un léger sourire.

-Je vais voir Madame Pomfresh.

Hermione hocha légèrement la tête, sans tourner son regard vers Harry.

-Monsieur Potter, s'exclama Pomfresh. Vous êtes venu avec Miss Granger ?  
-Oui... Euh... Est-ce que je peux vous parler ?  
-Évidemment...

Harry referma la porte et s'installa sur l'un des sièges disponibles.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez me parler de son état ? demanda-t-il.  
-Je suis désolée, commença-t-elle. Je ne peux pas vous parler de l'état de Monsieur...  
-Je parlais de celui d'Hermione, coupa Harry. Elle m'inquiète.

Madame Pomfresh pencha légèrement la tête.

-Elle ne parle presque plus et... Elle mange à peine, expliqua Harry. Je... Les filles de son dortoir m'ont dit qu'elle dormait mal et... Qu'elle pleurait dans la salle de bain...

L'infirmière acquiesça légèrement.

-Les psychomages pensent que Miss Granger a besoin de temps et de soutien... Ils pensent qu'elle souffre d'une petite dépression...  
-Qu'est-ce que vous pensez vous ? coupa Harry.

Madame Pomfresh hésita.

-Miss Granger était déjà traumatisée par la guerre, cet évènement n'a rien arrangé... Elle a bien besoin de soutien et de temps... Mais... Elle a aussi besoin de se sentir en sécurité...  
-Elle est en sécurité avec...  
-Je sais, coupa-t-elle. Malheureusement, Miss Granger n'en a pas conscience... Elle... Je ne peux pas vraiment vous expliquer... Je ne suis pas dans sa tête... Mais... Miss Granger se sent en sécurité avec...  
-Malfoy.  
-Exactement, dit-elle.  
-Pour qu'Hermione se rétablisse... Elle...  
-Elle a besoin de Monsieur Malfoy.  
-Sérieusement ? marmonna Harry. Quand va-t-il se réveiller ?

L'infirmière poussa un soupir.

-Quand il le voudra, Monsieur Potter... Quand il le voudra...  
 ** **  
Ellipse temporelle****

Hermione déposa la bougie sur la table de nuit du Serpentard, avant de laisser tomber la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry. Elle enleva ses chaussures, avant d'attraper la main de Drago Malfoy. Elle l'observa attentivement, avant de le pousser légèrement et de s'installer près de lui.

-Espèce d'idiot, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle observa les traits du Serpentard, cherchant attentivement le moindre changement.

-Je suis venue sans accompagnateur… Pour changer.

Un léger sourire s'installa sur les lèvres de la Gryffondor.

-Tu sais... Ils me traitent comme une enfant... Surtout, Harry... Il a demandé aux filles de mon dortoir de me surveiller... Je crois qu'il s'inquiète, dit-elle avec une grimace.

Elle se rapprocha du Serpentard, installant sa tête sur son torse.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te réveilles pas ? murmura-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça ? Tu n'as pas envie de revenir ? Tu n'as pas envie de me voir ?

Hermione releva la tête, en fronçant les sourcils.

Il avait bougé… Non ?

Elle se réinstalla, en soupirant. Quelques secondes plus tard, le pouce de Drago bougea légèrement, caressant le dos de sa main. Elle écarquilla les yeux, en se relevant vivement. Elle contourna rapidement le lit, puis elle se pencha légèrement vers le Serpentard, en continuant de froncer les sourcils.

-Drago ? murmura-t-elle.

Un léger sourire s'installa sur les lèvres d'Hermione, alors qu'il poussait un drôle de son. Elle répéta son prénom, encore et encore. Le jeune Serpentard fronça doucement les sourcils, en ouvrant difficilement les yeux. Hermione laissa échapper un drôle de son, avant d'enlacer le jeune homme avec force.

-Argh... Granger... Je suis… Encore souffrant...

Hermione se redressa vivement, en s'excusant avec la même rapidité. Elle lui adressa l'un de ses plus beaux sourires, avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Hum... Okay, déclara Drago quand elle s'écarta.  
-Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.  
-Euh... Je vais… Bien, dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Elle venait de l'embrasser comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus logique du Monde.

-Évidemment ! s'exclama-t-elle en croisant les bras. Tu dors depuis plusieurs jours !  
-Nous sommes à Poudlard ?  
-Eh bien… Oui, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Tu n'allais pas bien… Alors j'ai utilisé le transplanage d'urgence.

Il observa attentivement la Gryffondor, avant de lui sourire légèrement.

-Et... Tu as des nouvelles de ta soeur ? Des vampires ? demanda-t-il avec un peu d'hésitation.

Hermione papillonna rapidement des yeux, sans retenir un frisson d'angoisse.

-Non... Ils ne sont plus à notre recherche, dit-elle en haussant une épaule.  
-Mais... Pourquoi ?

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, conscient qu'il n'avait pas choisi les bons mots.

-Je veux dire… Nous avons immobilisé des membres de leur clan… Ils… Ils doivent nous chercher… Au moins, par vengeance…

La respiration d'Hermione était plus courte, mais il ne le remarqua pas.

-C'est logique, termina-t-il.  
-Je...

Elle contourna le lit, puis elle attrapa sa bougie et la cape d'Harry.

-Je dois aller dormir, dit-elle.  
-Mais... Granger…  
-On se retrouve demain matin ? demanda-t-elle. Je viendrais te voir avec… Harry ou Ron… Bonne nuit !

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, avant de disparaître dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Mmh… "Disparaître dans les couloirs de Poudlard" ? Et si ce n'était pas grâce à la carte ?

* * *

 ** **La première phrase du chapitre est l'une de mes pensées actuelles.  
**** ** **J'étais sur le point de mettre cette histoire sur "Pause".  
**** ** **Mais… La suite m'est apparu dans un claquement de doigts !  
****

 ** **J'espère poster la suite rapidement !  
À bientôt !  
Mélissa.****

 ** **Réponse Reviews :****

 ** **JbJulie : Là !****


End file.
